Puppy
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 177. Puppy: "Kagami never would have even imagined that there would be mini versions of the monster that his 'shadow' insisted on adopting."


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 177: Puppy**

Kagami never would have even imagined that there would be mini versions of the monster that his 'shadow' insisted on adopting.

Honestly, the rest of the team was shocked that Nigou met a mate and had puppies. They weren't necessarily complaining since the puppies were the splitting image of their father.

According to Kuroko, Nigou was at a park when he met his mate, who was also a Siberian Husky. Once Kuroko and the owner of the other husky found the two, they were sleeping together, with the female husky lying on Nigou's back. The owners thought that it was so freaking cute, so they became friends so that their dogs could have a friend. One thing led to another, and now Kuroko and the other owner was putting the puppies up for adoption.

Riko fell in love with the puppies cuteness, and so she got her father's permission (by bargaining or by threatening or by... you get the idea) to get a puppy. Then the Generation of Miracles stopped by because Akashi ordered them to go there. Apparently, he heard of the puppies through a classmate, who was the friend of the owner of the mother of the puppies. Kise didn't adopt one, but he was compared to them, which resulted in him crying buckets of tears. Momoi and surprisingly Akashi adopted a puppy each. Momoi adopted one because they reminded her of her beloved Tetsu-kun, and Akashi adopted one to see if he was capable of taking care of another being other than himself, which everyone but Akashi _knew_ was impossible. Momoi got her puppy, but Kuroko was reluctant to hand over a puppy. Akashi eventually got his puppy partly because he assured Kuroko that he was allowed to check up on the puppy everyday through Skype and partly because Akashi threatened him with his scissors. The others didn't get a puppy, but they did agree that they were cute.

Kagami didn't know why everyone thought the puppies were cute. He thought they were just little vermin. Granted, he had a fear of dogs, but he wouldn't even touch a puppy, let alone pet one, and don't even think about him holding one. The team and the Generation of Miracles tried to convince him to at least touch one of the puppies for a second, which led to their current situation.

"JUST TOUCH THE DAMN PUPPY, BAKAGAMI!" Hyuuga screamed at the resisting male, already in clutch mode. Murasakibara was holding Kagami in place while Aomine was trying to pull Kagami to touch the puppy that was being held in Kuroko's arms. The rest of the team was trying to convince Kagami to touch the puppy, but it was evident that they weren't making a dent in Kagami's resolve.

"NO!" Kagami screamed back while fighting against Murasakibara and Aomine. Akashi sighed and took out his scissors. "Taiga, just touch the puppy."

Kagami had enough sense to not scream at the fearful captain, but he didn't have enough sense to stop himself from shaking his head.

Akashi's eyes and scissors glinted ominously. Before he could threaten Kagami even more, Kuroko spoke up. "Kagami-kun, look at this puppy. It's harmless."

Kagami glanced at them, and he looked away with closed eyes. "Don't look at me with those eyes!"

Everybody had finally found Kagami's weakness, and Murasakibara forced his head to face Kuroko. Kuroko continued trying to convince Kagami. "Please stop shouting, Kagami-kun, the puppy is scared."

"Fine then!"

"Please, Kagami-kun. Look, the puppy is scared."

Kagami made the mistake of opening his eyes, and then he saw twin pairs of puppy-dog eyes, one of them literally as well as figuratively.

Kagami tried to close his eyes again, but he couldn't. Those eyes were making him feel really guilty.

"...Fine."

The team could almost celebrate at this fact as Murasakibara pushed him to the puppy while Aomine dropped Kagami's arm.

Kagami's hand shakily rose to meet the puppy. He retracted his hand a bit before he was able to touch the puppy, but then he finally got the courage to pet the puppy once.

Everybody was happy at the achievement, but unfortunately, Kagami had a bunch of burgers before the whole incident, and the puppy smelled it on his hands.

Once Kuroko and Murasakibara let go of their hostages, Kuroko's hostage began to circle around Kagami. While Kagami was frozen, Kuroko said, "He seems to like you, Kagami-kun."

Unfortunately, all of the progress that was made today had been lost when the puppy jumped and bit on Kagami's hand.

**The actual theme was 'Animal', but I changed it to 'Puppy'. I hope you liked the humor that I incorporated into this oneshot!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
